Rise of the Lions
by MoonlightWolfFanga
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, Alice are all already Vampires with their 'mother' Esme. Together, they travel to Forks where they meet the Cullens boys. The Volturi begin to plan things that could mean the end of the Human Race, and a Prophecy comes into effect.
1. Chapter 1: Visions

**Okay… I know I promised to keep my fanfics decently paced. And I haven't updated in… an EON or so. But I was looking it over from new eyes and didn't entirely like it.**

**Aaaaaand… I'm sad to say I'm FRIGHTENINGLY EMBARRASSED at a few details I had come up with in CinderBella. I'm saying WHAT WAS I THINKING kind of Embarrassed.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed for that story, I'm sorry to say that I had to take everything you had liked and tear it up. I know… I know… but with some thought I think I can make it better.**

**SO! *Claps Hands* I'm revamping this bad-boy! From start to finish. It'll still have some Cinderella theme but I have a new plot for it.**

**Bella: *Hmm* Interesting plot.**

**Alice and Rose: *look too* Will this mean an increase in Rating?**

**Moonlight: Maaaybe. I'm not making ANY promises.**

**Edward: *grins and gets into character***

**Moonlight: *Cracks knuckles* Alright! Let's get to it! OH! I'm also not following the FULL TWILIGHT Theme to the fullest.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I DO NOT OW TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. **

**THE ONLY THING IN THIS THING THAT IS MINE IS THE PLOT!**

"_**Thoughts"**_

"**Speech"**

* * *

**Chapter: 1 Vision**

I ran, enjoying the rush of the wind in my fur and adrenalin pumping in my veins. A growl beside me told me I was close. _"Take its right flank, Bella!"_ I heard one of my sisters telepathically tell me. "I'll circle around and cut it off."

Awe man! Just when I was enjoying the hunt! With a growl, I nodded and darted to the right, switching sides with my other sister, Alice, whose steady gait told me she was enjoying this as much as I was. Too bad Rose was as hungry as she was.

Suddenly Alice stopped, a blank look crossing her eye. I stopped and roared to Rosalie, who stopped… her black eyes glaring at me. "Girls," Alice whispered, touching my furry shoulder for support. Thankfully Rosalie forgot her hunger and darted over.

"Alice, what do you see?" Her amber eyes were darting around as if she were trying to focus on something that was moving too fast. Carefully entering her mind so not to interrupt her vision, I watched with her and dug my claws into the ground. I felt Rosalie's telepathic presence along with mine.

"Forget this one, we have to go back. Now," Alice, the short pixie whom was the oldest out of the three of us looked serious… and at the same time excited.

"Alice, what did you see?" Rose asked for the two of us as I sat down physically beside her.

"_Talk to us Alice,"_ I voiced to my two sisters. She blinked, coming back.

"I saw four others hunting. Bella, you have to get back to the house now. So that when you change back you're not naked… in case they chance direction towards us."

I flattened my ears, growling. _"Very funny, you saw four others? As in more of us here?"_

"Are they friendly or Human Hunters?" Rose asked with my questions.

"Yeah, four others… definitely Golden Guys."

Golden Guys was our code, meaning Vegitarians vampires. As we turned, I took the rear so that my animal scent would cover my sisters. "Bella, we'll be fine. It'll be best if we go last. You need to get to Esme first."

Esme, our mother and our teacher… there was no other woman we ever would've wanted to help us through our trials, especially when we were in the city.

But obviously the vision Alice had was directed mostly to me. Whatever she saw, I trusted her judgment and darted at full speed towards our cabin. _"ESME!"_ I shouted telepathically ahead, hoping she'd hear me.

"_I know Bella, I hear you. I heard Alice too, the door's wide open and waiting."_

"_Thanks Esme."_

I could see the cabin already, and Esme with a bundle of clothes ready for me. My golden pelt began to glow slightly as I began changing back into a more human looking form.

My paws turned to clawed hands as I whipped the clothes out of her hands and into an open room. "Bella, those are your last set! You'll need to go shopping for more with Alice! Either you change before you transform into your lion form, or you keep going shopping till you do!"

"Don't threaten me Esme," I shuttered, my tail the last to disappear and began changing. "I think I can shop for myself after fifty years!"

"Not after the vision I had!" I jolted, they're home already? A sharp rapping on the door made me change faster just as the door flew open.

"Well, at least you knocked today." Alice didn't even look phased as she jumped on the bed.

"Trust me Bella, you're going to need all the help you can get with this one."

"We still don't know what you saw," Rose said, walking in while brushing out her long golden hair, obviously pissed that dinner had been stalled again.

"Golden Guys," she repeated.

Suddenly Esme appeared, "Golden? Are you sure?"

"Yep…"

"Friend or foe? If we're trespassing you're going to have to forget settling here, we'll have to go back north to Canada."

"Friend, I can tell. Rosalie, I promise that one meal will be worth it for these guys."

Esme tilted her head, her own telepathy trying to get a read on where Alice was going with this. _"Good luck, I've got this vision locked up tight. I think you'll like this surprise, Esme."_

As you've probably noticed, we all have two powers as most vampires do from what Esme told us.

Rose: the true meaning of Beauty; Telepathy.

Alice: Psychic extrordinare; Telepathy.

Esme: Eternally motherly and knows instinctually to fix things when it comes to children; Telepathy.

Bella (me): Lion shape-shifter; Telepathy.

It was Esme that got us all together. Of course, Rosalie, Alice and I were already together but Esme showed us how we didn't have to hunt humans… that fact none of us are proud of. She showed us a way to live without having to kill… humans. Of course we kill for our food, but it's never as satisfying I'm afraid.

"BELLA!" I jumped, blinking out of my thoughts. Alice looked flustered, "Pay attention! Look, we're close enough to Forks city limits to enroll into the high school there. Plus, this cabin has a mailing address. If we're crossing boundries with another Coven, we will have to move. Cut and dry simple."

"Alice, that is… ugh! We have to go back and re-learn everything that we three have known since we went through it the last eight states!"

"I know, but I'm sure that Forks High has some sort of advanced program. It's the only way."

I didn't believe her. I looked at Esme, who obviously got into Alice's vision before Rose and I and smiled. "I think it's a wonderful idea. Besides, it'll be good for you three to get to know the new people around here."

Rosalie looked just as shocked as I was. I smelled a rat. Whatever these two were planning. I didn't like it. Not. One. Bit.

* * *

**OKAY! How's that? Good? Decent? Bad… in-between?**

**Bella: *growls* ALICE!**

**Alice: *giggle* Hey, I'm not writing this. Moonlight is.**

**Moonlight: Hey, I like this story! Don't knock it!**

**Edward: And I'm appearing…………. When?**

**Moonlight: Next chapter.**

**I ONLY NEED 2 YES 2 REVIEWS! If I get those two reviews, than I'll upload the next chapter same day. Deal?**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Moonlight**


	2. Chapter 2: The Coven

**Four Reviews 0.0 Now that's DOUBLE than the deal. You've definitely earned the Chapter guys **

**Here is Chapter two as promised!**

**Bella: I can't believe this is happening…**

**Alice: Gotta love the writer**

**Moonlight: *high fives with Alice***

**Edward: BOYS! Get ready!**

**Moonlight: Get set!**

"**Speech"**

"_**Thoughts"**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Coven**

"Alice…" I groaned, sitting back in her yellow 2011 Porche. I didn't feel like driving my own 2011 Mustang… midnight blue. I was too pissed that Esme and Alice both agreed that this was the only way to establish boundaries.

Personally, I wanted nothing to do with them. We stay out of their way, they stay out of ours. That's how we dealt with other covens back in the other eight states. No reason why we can't do it that way again. I don't care if they are Golden Guys. I wanted nothing else to do with them.

"Quit brooding Bells. You're looking sick even for a vampire."

"She's right Bella, even if we didn't hunt you need to look your best."  
"Even while Shopping?"

"Always while shopping," the two voiced together.

I smiled at last, agreeing with them. I learned to suppress my… severe dislike for shopping and learned how to just go with the flow with the two.

Thanks to Esme's push, Forks High welcomed our new enrollment yesterday. Of course, Alice already saw that along with the human's immediate attention. At least we'll be well known.

"_Bella! Will you please pay attention?" _

I covered my ears. "AH!"

"Alice, that's loud even for us!" Rose groaned with me, massaging her temples.

"Sorry girls. Any who, Bella I need you to just go with me on this. I've already foreseen your new wardrobe—"

"Don't I always?" I smiled, unclicking my belt as we pulled into the parking lot of Port Angeles shops.

Suddenly, something tipped my senses, making me turn around. I couldn't place it… but I just had a feeling that someone was watching. "Girls."

"Way ahead of you," Rose muttered beside me. I could sense my sisters putting their shields up. "Alice?"

"I don't see anything. Either they're shielding or they're out of range."

"Let's move, we're attracting attention," I motioned my sisters towards one of the shops. In perfect sync, we moved together into one of the boutiques.

Instantly, Alice and Rose bounced back into excited fashion mode, pulling blouses and shirts off the rack left and right. "Bella," Rose called, catching my attention and held up two shirts. One a rocker-T and the other a form fitting blue tank top. Tossing aside the T-Shirt she handed me the tank top. "Alice?"

"It'll fit." Already she had an armful of clothes, all of which I just had a feeling… a freaky one, that they would all fit. "Next stop: Shoes!"

I stared at the two. "No. No, no, no! That's where I draw the line. Even now, you know that me and shoes," meaning heels and any others that would look good on me, "don't get along. That's one thing that I never lost all those years ago!"

"BELLA!" The two shouted at me, shutting me up. Both my sisters wore twin masks of frustration. I stood my ground, folding my arms.

"No three inches." Way to hold your ground Bella. Well, after all these years you know that when the two Fashion Goddesses make up their minds, there's no changing them. Right?

"_Good girl,"_ Rosalie smiled, patting my head and whipped out her credit card. This is going to be a very long day…

* * *

"Esme! We're home!" Rosalie called out, carrying five of the twenty bags.

"We come bearing gifts!" Alice called also carrying the next five.

I already knew Esme could hear us, so I didn't bother to call out. I carried ten, my punishment. A good ten of these bags were of shoes. We cleared out a shoe shop so that we could surprise Esme with something new. My idea, my punishment. Me and my big mouth!

"Hey girls," Esme pulled off her gardening gloves, a few fresh leaves caught in her sleeves.

"What are you planting?" I asked, curious. Esme would be _famous_ for her green thumb if she weren't a vampire.

"Roses, my favorites." Mine too…

"We brought you some new shoes, it's a good thing we got you some garden boots while we were out."

Our mother smiled, kissing our foreheads. "Thanks girls. I'll be looking in on a few shops that need help to start for work. I suggest you three do the same."

"I call dibs on a Mechanic," Rose suddenly declared.

"Boutique," Alice raised her hand.

"I'll find what I find." We went through this every time we went to a new place. Move in, hunt, explore, find work, and or go to school. In this case, it was all that and meeting a new coven.

"Bella, you'll need to hunt," Alice got that look in her eye. Vision.

"Alright," I got up, feeling my thirst coming into effect. Accurate Alice.

"Stay to the south side of the Cabin…" she suddenly said, shifting slightly and began reciting the Ave Maria in _Spanish._ I stared at her.

"Why?"

"They're hunting again. I don't think it's wise to cross paths just yet."

I blinked, again? They probably already know we're here. "Don't get any ideas," Alice warned. "Look, they're hungry and I can feel it. And they like predators."

I nodded, going in to change. "Alright Alice, I promise not to do anything stupid," I reassured her through the door. Quickly transforming, I took off south, hoping to run into something quick along the way.

* * *

_Deer. Deer. Deer._

My instincts were on high as I chased my prey through the woods, prepared to take it down. Its heartbeat was pounding in my ears. Blood… that's all I need. Blood.

With a roar, I leapt onto it, digging my claws into its skin and bit. My form slid back into a more human appearing one as I began drinking.

_Snap._ I jumped, hissing and looking over my shoulder. Something tipped my senses and a blur rushed past trees.

I followed it with my ears, teeth still sunk in my meal. The form rushed away again and again each time I focused on it. "My prey!" I hissed, adding a growl to my claim. This is my meal! Nothing was going to take it from me.

"It's me Bella, chill." Rosalie stepped from the trees but still at a reasonable distance. "They're heading this way."

Snapping out of my instincts, I stared at her. "What? Now?"

"Alice sent me to come get you. Bury it and transform quick and go home." The wind picked up… and with it the smell of four vampires.

"Bella now!"

Shape shifting back into the lioness, I left the kill and ran with Rose. Her thoughts were buzzing with the vision Alice had, but they were going so fast that I couldn't keep up and focus on running at the same time. We quickly crossed a stream to have them lose our scent.

Thankfully the cabin wasn't that far and the door flew open as soon as it was in sight.

"_What the hell Alice?!" _I snarled telepathically, tail twitching angrily.

"It's not time to meet yet. Not yet." Alice glanced out the window, obviously waiting. "You didn't bury the deer," she muttered. "Now they know we're here for sure. Good work on covering your scent though."

She peeked out the window and I went to join her. _"Alice, why did they change course?"_

"I can't be sure. It was a spur of the moment decision. I didn't see it until it was already halfway to happening."

"_Another psychic?" _Esme voiced her thoughts telepathically.

"Anything's possible." Closing the curtains, we turned and I went to go change. Nosy neighbors… I can't even get one meal in! I swear when I meet one of them I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!

Something moved and my eyes snapped to the tops of the trees. A figure sat there… a cat of some sort. I sat up and stared, watching. This wasn't a shadow; it was too well defined to be a shadow.

Gold eyes suddenly glowed and I felt something tingle down my spine. I blinked, and the shape was gone.

* * *

"Bells, I know you're awake! We gotta haul ass if we're going to make a good impression."

I opened my eyes, glancing over at the clock. Those same gold eyes were haunting my every thought and frankly it was beginning to worry me.

Getting up, I grabbed the form fitting blue tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. I didn't know what Rosalie meant by making a good impression. School started at 7:00 AM, it's 5:30 AM. Whatever she was plan—

The Coven. Sneaky little pixy.

"Bella?" I looked over my shoulder after finishing dressing. "Can I do your hair please?" Alice asked a grin on her face.

I sat down silently and tossed her the brush. "Sure."

"Alice? Where did you put the Repair and Shine ?" Rose shouted.

**(AN: DO NOT OWN Repair and Shine PRODUCT)**

"In the bathroom under the sink!"

"OH! Here it is thanks!"

Suddenly, her hands flew through my hair and I glanced at the clock. Five-twenty. "What's up Alice?"

"I saw them… at the school at 6:30."

"And? It's an hour till then."

"There's still some things to do. Bella, I think we're going to meet our life mates."

"Oh Alice…" I rubbed my eyes. "Not this life mate crap again!"

"Bella, you had a falling out with Marco a few years ago. He wasn't your life mate and you should've listened to me!"

"Yeah, I should've listened. But I've given up on a life mate. Hell, I'm sure that there is no life mate for me. Who knows, he may be dead. Or I may be dead before he's born."

"Bells," Rosalie sat down, her hair glossy from the hair product. "Marco was a vampire, given, but he wasn't your life mate. He found his and it wasn't you. You need to let it go."

"Girls?" I looked up to Esme, and intantly knew that she knew what was going on. "Um… fresh blood on the table. Drink up before you leave. AB Positive. I managed to snag some before we left North California."

"Thanks Esme…" I got up and headed away from my sisters, hair neatly braided down my back, grabbing one of the wine glasses and downing the blood. A rush of energy fueled my body and I wiped my mouth. "Girls, time to ride!"

Grabbing my keys, I strode out the door and to my Mustang.

Time to meet the Coven…

* * *

"They're late," Rose growled, looking at her new Breitling watch.(Watch at the bottom of chapter) Students were pulling in all around and I could feel stares burn in my diamond hard skin.

"_You have to admit Alice, this is ridiculous even for a vision. Do you think that they made a spur of the moment thing?"_

"_Chill sisters. They still have two minutes."_

_**VROOM… VRRROO-ROOOOOOOM.**_

No… way… my head snapped up just as a 2011 silver Volvo pulled into the student lot. Snatching Rose's wrist, I glared. I should've known never to doubt Alice's visions. 6:30 on the dot. "Alice…" I smiled and ruffled her spiky black hair.

"Ready Bella?" She began shaking like she was excited about something.

"As I'll ever be." I truned and began leading my sisters across the lot… and three male vampires stepped out of the car.

**(AN: Now, I thought about leaving it here… since it's already an extended chapter. But since you guys have been sooooooooo good to me…)**

I held my breath and forced my face to stay straight.

One stepped out of the Shot-Gun seat, a fairly thin one with wild pale gold hair. He looked alittle worried and anxious, but excited. I carefully pushed into his mind and found that he was an Empath.

The second got out of the backseat, a more burly one with dimples. I heard Rosalie's breath hitch as her telepathic ability melded over to his mind. She smiled and bi— bit. Her. Lip. HOLY SHIT! Rose refused to act all girly towards anyone. Apparently whatever she's hearing in his thoughts is pleasing her. A lot.

Finally, the driver stepped out. His wild bronze hair looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. He had a smirk on his face that told me he knew something. I nearly dropped from the intensity of his stare. It was as if I were staring into a lion's eyes. _"Hello lioness."_

Shit.

**(AN: Never said it would be a long extention)**

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND AS PROMISED! Chapter two all for you.**

**Thanks to the DOUBLE reviews, I have exended it for your enjoyment. **

**Bella: *looks at Edward***

**Edward: *locks eyes with Bella***

**Alice: *snickers* told you so.**

**Rosalie: *snickers too* Bella and Edward sitting in a tree—**

**Moonlight: That's enough Rose. Yes, the boys finally make an appearance, so enjoy it.**

**(Rosalie's Watch) ****.com/Breitling/Watch/K7134012-C693-360H#**

**Repair and Shine is a real hair product. It's great! I use it myself. It helps alot with repairing hair and getting knots and bad tangles out. :)**

**FIVE REVIEWS!!! FIVE!**

**I'm enjoying this immensely. So I hope to get those reviews so I can continue with another EXTENDED CHAPTER!**

**So. You guys know the drill!**

**REVIEW! 5 REVIEWS! FIVE!**

**Love love love!**

**-Moonlight**


	3. Chapter 3: Lion meets Lioness

**Uum… to say four new reviews was a tiny bit disappointing (I'm NOT COMPLAINING) an added note to that is that they were fairly SHORT.**

**I'm sad to say that short reviews put me off a little. I don't know if I've messed up any details or need to change something for a reader's satisfaction.**

**So… as compromise, I'm going to add a chapter today. But it may or may not be shorter, depending on the flow of creativity. .**

**Bella: Wow… that's a first, isn't it Moonlight**

**Moonlight: Yup…**

**Alice: *whistles* Oh well, beggars can't be choosers!**

**Moonlight: My thoughts exactly**

**Bella: *Locks eyes with Edward again***

**Edward: *locks eyes with Bella***

**Rose and Alice: *look between the two***

**Moonlight: *sits down with a Pepsi and Volcano Taco***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lion meets Lioness**

I can't believe this. Another telepath. Just our flippin' luck! _"How do you know?"_

"_I can read your mind. I can see your memories. Besides, I know the scent of a lion anywhere." _I narrowed my eyes and bared one of my teeth instinctually. Having a shape shifting form, specifically into a predator, always made me in tune with my instincts. I _always _listen to my instincts.

"Welcome to Forks, Washington," the burlier one boomed, waving friendlily.

"Thanks," Rosalie finally came out of her trance and smiled. I could sense somewhat where her thoughts were going and I tried hard to block them out.

"Rose!"

"_Sorry Bells. I can't help it that Muscles over there is a big chunk of Mm-mmm-mmm…" _

I swiftly blocked the rest of her thoughts and growled at myself. "We're attracting attention. We'll meet at lunch. Don't be late."

Alice looked at me strangely, but I shook my head and muttered, 'later.' Swiftly, even for human standards, I trotted up the steps and into the main office. "Good Morning, are you one of… the…" one of the TAs looked lost, his hazel eyes getting a glazed look.

"'the…'" I prompted him, arching a brow. He shook his head and grinned goofily.

"The new students? One of the Swans?"

Word travels fast. "Yes. I'm Isabella Swan. My sisters should be here soon."

Oh yeah, when Esme, Rosalie, Alice and I finally gathered together, we took my family's name since it was fairly common and were currently using it for the next few years, a decade or two if we're lucky.

"Isaaabeeeellllllaaaa… ah! Here you go, Isabella Swan." Did he purposely go slowly while flicking through the one of THREE folders? Already he was beginning to irritate me. I pushed his thoughts away, unwilling to listen to anymore of his teenage hormones that I've heard so often before.

"Your schedule and school map are inside, including a pass for all teachers to sign in case you're late to any of your classes. I hope to see you again soon?"

"_Be nice Bella. It's completely normal for a human boy to hit on a beautiful girl," _Rosalie's telepathic voice traveled and I glanced over my shoulder, seeing her ignoring five other boys as she headed my way.

"_Easy for you, Rosalie. This one has a particular gutter mind."_

"_Like you wouldn't if you had a guy that you were crazy about." _I flashed her an annoyed look and cut off the conversation. I smiled, taking the folder. "Thank you…" I glanced at his name tag. "Mike."

"_She knows my name!" _He rejoiced in his head. Okay! Bella, exit stage left!

Saluting lightly, I headed off in hopes of getting away from him. Thankfully, Rose came and distracted him long enough for me to get away unnoticed. _"That's something I'm going to have to take care of…" _a thought floated across the air.

It sounded… familiar. Possessive definitely. I turned to look and I caught a glimpse of wild bronze hair disappearing into the front offices. No, there was no way that one of the new Covens was thinking those thoughts. Maybe it was a teacher?

Suddenly, it hit me that I didn't even know their names. Guilt washed over me and I felt terrible for being rude.

"You're putting off a lot of negative energy, are you alright?" I looked, seeing one of them appear beside me as we walked.

"You're the Empath, right? I just… feel bad for acting rudely towards you."And why am I spilling my guts to this guy?!

"It's completely understandable, you don't trust us. I'm Jasper Cullen," he held out his hand and I grasped it, feeling calm again.

"Bella Sw— now that's not fair."

"What? I've never heard of a name 'Sw— now that's not fair.' What's its root language?"

"Don't joke with me. Don't toy with my emotions… Jasper."

"Sorry. It's a habit with two hormone-driven brothers and an overworked dad."

"I see…"

"Well, what's your full name, Bella?"

"Isabella Swan."

Jasper kind of smiled and glanced over his shoulder. "Well, this is interesting. I'll be seeing you at lunch Bella." He waved and set off at a brisk pace down the hall and into a room.

"Incredible." I shook my head and finally looked at my schedule.

**Swan, Isabella**

**Grade: Junior (11)**

**Period 1: English History and Arts **

**Room: 5A **

**Teacher: Timon, A**

**Period 2: English IV Hon**

**Room: 2B **

**Teacher: Heart, C**

**Period 3: Adv. Sculpture/Painting **

**Room: 10A **

**Teacher: Gulino, G**

**Period 4: Gymnasium**

**Room: Gym A**

**Teacher: Ross, T**

**Period 5: AP Biology**

**Room: 3A**

**Teacher: Banner, H**

**Lunch**

**Period 6: Adv. Guitar**

**Room: 9A**

**Teacher: Collins, T**

**Period 7: Adv. Piano**

**Room: 9A**

**Teacher: Collins, T**

Huh, seems like it's going to be a fun semester. All classes I've had before but hey, at least a good portion of them are advanced classes. I'm particularly looking forward to my music classes.

Music soothes the savage beast, Esme always told me and she had always been right. It was incredible at how soothing it was just to listen and how invigorating it was to play. There was nothing more satisfying to me than playing either a guitar or a keyboard. But, no one will know that is outside my family, I always preferred and actual piano and a true acoustic guitar. Always. There was no trying to compromise when it came to me and my music!

Glancing at my watch, I noticed it was two minutes to 7:00AM. Looking around to make sure—

Scratch that. Almost every human, adolescent and adult was staring at me. Great. I'm going to be late to my first class on my first day! Walking an agonizingly slow pace, I was surprised to find my first class much closer than I expected and stepped in just as the bell rang.

"Um, excuse me Miss? Are you lost?" my teacher asked, spotting me a second after I walked in.

"No, I'm a new student." Ms. Timon looked at her computer confused.

"Isabella?"

"Bella." She smiled warmly.

"Welcome to English History and Arts. I thought the staff had made a mistake delivering fresh books and a workbook to my class, but now I see why." She turned, pulling out my materials and handing them to me, signing off on my slip.

"Class!" Again, I was surprised by this teacher. She took control easily and everyone fell silent. "This is Isabella Swan, please make her feel welcome." She glanced around. "Ah! There's an open seat there in the back. Can you see from there?"

"Perfectly." Thank you God. There has to be a God somewhere. Or else he wouldn't be so merciful and given me a secluded spot for first class.

"_Wow… what a babe!"_

"_I call dibs guys, you can't have her!" _

I snorted, Pigs. I can smell the testosterone in the air…

"Hey Isabella, my name's Ben." A warm hand swept mine up and shook firmly. His eyes widened slightly. "Are you cold?"

Oh… my skin. Yeah, cold skin is a great put-off to some humans. But from the way his mind was going, I can tell that he's not going to back off.

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"Welcome to Forks, Isabella," another boy waved to me. Deciding to be polite, I waved back too but opened a book in hopes that people would leave me alone.

_**RRRRIIIIIIIING!**_

Great… my luck seems to run out really fast lately.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. T. I had to straighten a few things out with my brother." My head snapped up just as Jasper walked in, looking embarrassed.

"_I can never ignore such an apologetic look…"_

"Alright Mr. Cullen, as long as it doesn't happen again, Capisca?"

"Naturalmente." I blinked, Italian?

**((AN: Capisca- Understand? Naturalmente- Of course))**

Interesting…

Ms. Timon smiled, "You're getting better. Why don't you move to the back with Isabella, it might be nice to give her some company?"

"_Exactly what I was thinking. How are you Isabella?"_

Almost instantly, Jasper was pulling the desk next up next to me. "Just fine, thank you."

"_Still don't trust me do you?"_

I shook my head slightly, focusing entirely on the class at hand.

Soon, we were thrown into book work and I was ever so thankful that I hadn't come into any projects last minute. Now that would be hell. No, scratch that, GROUP Projects are hell to get thrown into.

But my luck ran out as Ms. Timon sat down at her computer and began clicking away in emails, leaving the class to their fun. AKA, New Girl. AKA Me.

"Isabella!" I saw a girl run over to me. She had a loud nasally voice that would irritate the fur off of a sour-tempered cat! Ugh…

"So, where are you from?"

Good question… NOT.

"My family and I just came from North California."

"WOW! You don't look like you get out in the sun a lot. What did you do back home?"

"Camping." That's always the excuse we used. "And lots of other stuff. I just don't tan." And that's the truth. If a human ever saw what I looked like in the sun, it'd be goodbye freedom, hello lab tables.

"So you mean, you burn a lot. That's a shame; we would've invited you to a beach outing near the LaPush Resv."

Huh? LaPush?

"Jessica, no new girl is going to know what LaPush is. It's the Indian Reservation north of here," the boy next to her jabbed her in the side.

"Shut up, Rick!" the girl, Jessica, snapped angrily at him. Help… me…

"So, what's your Sched? Do you have gym next?" her eyes were studying me… and I can tell that this girl was going to be trouble. Apparently she's one on the top of the social food chain. She means trouble. Definitely. My instincts were screaming to set her straight. But that wouldn't be wise. This is unfamiliar territory… best to go along with things.

"No. I have English IV Hon next."

"A brain, huh? Well good luck in that class! I hear the teacher is a real tough ass."

Dear God… please get me out of here… soon!

"_Grin and bear it. If you want them to leave you alone, answer their questions as vaguely as you can, Isabella."_

I looked at Jasper. "Bella."

The crowd around us blinked, obviously catching them off guard. Oops…

"I'm sorry?" Jessica asked, annoyance laced in her curious tone.

"_Real smooth Bella."_

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Nothing." Thankfully the bell rang and I stood, and immediately the others parted away from me. I gathered my new books and swiftly walked out of the class, and to English. I liked this class… for the teacher and what we would learn, but my classmates were going to be a pain that I'll have to endure.

"Wait a second Bella!" Ugh… Jessica doesn't know when to quit does she?

Suddenly, her tone changed, and the hair on my neck prickled. She touched my arm and I turned around to face her. She had a look, a cold and angry look on her face.

"Seems like we're going to have to set some ground rules, Newbie."

I arched a brow. "Like?"

"I'm the most popular around here. What I say goes. No bitch is going to change that. You don't ignore me and don't attract attention of the boys away from me. And _**stay away from Edward Cullen.**_ Then your social status will not change. Got it?"

"I don't have control over the people around here. But don't get in my way Jessica. I want nothing from you or your crowd. As for Edward Cullen," I tried to place a face with that name… but had a hard time between the two other brothers. Each of the three brothers was equally gorgeous. "I want nothing from him," I finished.

I turned on my heel and walked away.

Just before I rounded the corner, my instincts went on high alert and I sidestepped at the last minute, but a hand halted me from moving. I looked up into a pair of amber… no Topaz eyes.

Crap… a Cullen.

* * *

**Okay! That's it. Short on reviews, short chapter.**

**It's not as long as I'd like it to be, but I'm also a little short in inspiration. SO!**

**Here's the deal!**

**Give me FOUR (4) Reviews and I'll give you a lengthened chapter.**

**I have an idea for the next one.**

**Bella: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?! LENGTHY REVIEWS!**

**Moonlight: *sits at the computer, soda with chips and spicy salsa in hand, eyeing the computer***

**Edward: I WANT A STAR APPEARANCE! THE ONLY WAY THAT HAPPENS IS IF YOU REVIEW!**

**Alice: It'll happen, Guaranteed.**

**Moonlight:**

**Tell you what guys, to up the deal, I'll upload the chapter SAME DAY if I GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS. THAT'S ONE SHORT OF MY REQUEST. THAT'S 3 REVIEWS SAME DAY YOU GET SAME DAY UPLOAD!**

**Loving you guys lots!**

**-Moonlight**


End file.
